Character:Rinn Seninn
Current History All Rin wanted was power so in order to get his rinnegan he had to take the body of Tsaikou Uzumaki for the rinnegan ,and now he has the advantage to get his six paths.He can summon the Demonic Illusion to use his plan to take all the chakra from all Tailed-Beast.Also he wants to have the best sharingan and with both eyes with rinnegan he can obatain sharinnegan to all his might.This allows to build up his power by fighting enemies. This is when he takes the body of Tsaikou ,but before he turns to his new body.When he meets the Hokage the fight with there might and Hokage uses his incredible speed and beats Rinn until he uses his Reanimation Jutsu and revives Hashirama Senju,and Tobirama Senju and controls them.Then he thinks he turns the battle around ,but turns out he is brutally beaten.He uses his genjutsu his Susanow but the Hokage breaks it and then trying to start out with his new sharingan he turns blind giving the Hokage a advantage to summon the Two Tailed and does a complete Tailed Beast Bomb ,and defeats Rinn.As he flees he faints by taking out Gedo Statue to attack. When he wakes up he finds himself in his hide out with Tsaikou he is now healed to max. Chapter Two : Revenge and Hatred Rinn notices and goes back then silently kills the Hokage by setting his home on fire.To his victory he meets the new Nine-Tailed host Yoshi Namikaze.He wins since she is new to being the host.After this happens he turns to the Akatsuki knowing who Tobi is he lets Tobi do all the work getting six jinchuriki.Then changing them into his own path.Calling himself the newly improved nine paths.Insted if six he has nine.He has the Two-Tailed Host,Three-Tailed Host,Four-Tailed Host,Five-Tailed Host,Six Tailed Host,Seven-Tailed Host,Tobirama Senju,Madara Uchiha,and Hashiram Senju.He plans on finishing what death started.Wants the world to really feel hatred and revenge.After he gets what he wanted he returned his body to Tsaikou.Then he used all his chakra finding the tomb Rikodu Seninn to use his body.He now knows he started and got what he wanted the Fourth Great Ninja war. Chapter Three: Hatvenge With his neew body he has the ability to start the fifth Great Ninja War.He now has the his team with black Zetsu's on his side. Nature Release & Stats 3 Kekkei Genkei Sharingan Mangekyou Sharingan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Sharinnegan Jutsu *''Shield of Black Flames'' *Strong Fist *Summoning Technique (Hawks, Snakes) *Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation *Susanoo *Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana *Tsukuyomi *Amaterasu *Binding Snake Glare Spell *Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi *Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama (Manga only) *''Body Flame Technique'' *Chidori *Contract Seal *Dead Demon Consuming Seal *Eight Trigrams Sealing Style *Flying Thunder God Technique *Four Red Suns Battle Encampment (Manga only) *Four Symbols Seal *Rasengan *Space–Time Barrier *Summoning Technique (Toads) *Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique *Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique (Manga only) *Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation (Manga only) *Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction (Manga only) *Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique *''Gunbai Barrier Technique'' (Manga only) *''Gunbai Fanned Wind'' (Anime only) *Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique (Manga only) *Summoning Technique (Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Kurama) *Tengai Shinsei (Manga only) *Uchiha Return (Manga only) *Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees (Manga only) *Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique (Manga only) *Animal Path *Asura Path *Chibaku Tensei *Creation of All Things *Deva Path *Human Path *Naraka Path *Outer Path *Preta Path *Six Paths Technique *Four Red Suns Battle Encampment (Manga only) *Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands *Sage Art: Gate of the Great God (Manga only) *Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands (Manga only) *Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon (Manga only) *Top Transformed Buddha (Manga only) *Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees *Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees (Manga only) *Wood Release: Hōbi Technique (Manga only) *Wood Release: Hotei Technique (Manga only) *Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique (Manga only) Wood Release: Wood Human Technique